Aseptic connectors have been developed in an attempt to prevent or reduce contamination of fluids, such as beverage components, and other free-flowing foods.
An existing aseptic connection device has a first part having an injection needle and a protecting sleeve, which has an orifice that can be punctured and which at least partially surrounds the needle. A second part includes a rubber-like element, which can penetrated be by the needle and can be resealed when the needle is withdrawn. This existing connection device has drawbacks when applied to a beverage dispenser. One drawback is that a cross section of the needle may not provide the required flow rate. Another drawback is that multiple use of the conventional device can lead to weakening of the sealing properties of the rubber-like element after multiple punctures. Another drawback is that the needle may sever a portion of punctured element, and the severed portion of the element may alter a fluid flow path and contaminate the system or otherwise interfere with the flow of fluid through the connector.
An existing method of making a sterile connection comprises coupling a first fitting having an aperture and a second fitting having an aperture, removing first and second strip out layers from between the end surfaces of sealed first and second resilient sealing members, and contacting the end surfaces of the resilient sealing members to provide fluid communication between the aperture of the first fitting and the aperture of the second fitting. At least one drawback of this method is that the connector is not reusable.
Therefore, there is a need for improved aseptic connectors for dispensers, particularly for food dispensers, including beverage dispensers, which do not have the drawbacks of conventional connectors.